Mexican 200 peso banknote
Second Mexican Empire Mexico |value= 200.00 pesos |years= *1866 *1992–present |paper= Cotton paper200-peso banknote – Banco de México |security= raised ink, color-shifting, 3D-thread, microprinting, security thread, watermark, fluorescence |color= green |width= 141 mm |height= 66 mm |obverse= * (1992–present) *"Don Miguel Hidalgo" (2010) |reverse= * (1992–2007) *Hacienda de Panoayan (2007-2008) * (2010) }} The 200 peso banknote was first printed by 's Mexican Empire in 1866, but was not put into circulation. It was not until 1994 when the first circulated note of the denomination was issued by the United Mexican States. This banknote continues to circulate in Mexico, where it is the third highest-denominated piece of currency in circulation, succeeded only by 500 and 1000 peso notes. A commemorative banknote of the denomination was also issued in 2010 to mark the 200th anniversary of the . History 1866 note The first 200 peso banknote was printed by the Second Mexican Empire in 1866, during the reign of Maximilian I. It features designs similar to those of French banknotes of the time, due to the French influence in the short-lived Mexican monarchy. Such notes were not circulated, and today are considered extremely rare.Mexico Paper Money, 1866 issuesMexico – Worldbanknotegallery 2010 commemorative note The Bank of Mexico introduced commemorative banknotes denominated at 100 and 200 pesos in 2010, respectively commemorating the 100th anniversary of the and the 200th anniversary of the Mexican War of Independence. Unlike all Mexican paper money, the commemorative 200 peso note was printed in vertical orientation, and has dimensions of 66 by 141 millimeters. It is predominantly green in color, although some elements are red. The title "Banco de México" is printed at the top of the obverse, with the value "200 Pesos" and the words "MÉXICO D.F. 15 SEPT. 2008 SERIE A" written directly below. Underneath the value are the words "Doscientos Años" (English: "200 years") and a . The signatures of Governor Guillermo Ortiz Martínez and Main Cashier Raúl Valdés Ramos are displayed to the right of the bell, as is the note's serial number, which is printed vertically. A security thread separates the upper part of the note from the bottom portion. Underneath this thread is a scene from 's "Don Miguel Hidalgo", which features Mexican revolutionary with his right arm raised and his left arm holding a banner bearing an image of the . Above this depiction is the text "2010 Bicentenario de la Independencia de México" (English: "200th anniversary of Mexican independence") and the words "Que igualmente se solemnice el dia 16 Septiembre todos los años. Como el dia aniversario en que se levantó la voz de la independencia y nuestra santa libertad comenzo. Sentimientos de la nación". At the lower right corner of the image is the caption "HIDALGO, Obra de Jesús de la Helguera". To the left of Hidalgo is an impartial Mexican map and a compass, both of which become full in the light, and the vertically-printed serial number. The value "Doscientos Pesos" is printed at the bottom of the note directly underneath the portrait. In the note's lower left corner, a square tactile pattern ( ) for the visually impaired is present, along with the text "BANCO DE MÉXICO". Like on the note's obverse, the words "Banco de México" are printed at the top of the reverse. Underneath is the seal of the Bank of Mexico, followed by the date "2010". The value "200 Pesos" is printed in the reverse's center, above the words "Doscientos Años" and an image of , a over the in . To the left of the image is a depiction of a radiating with the word "LIBERTAD" on its band, a symbol of freedom and liberty commonly featured on early Mexican coins, and to the right are the remaining portions of the Mexican map and compass on the obverse. The words "Ciña ¡oh patria! tus sienes de oliva. De la paz el arcángel divino, que en el cielo tu eterno destino, por el dedo de Dios se escribió" (English: "Let gird, oh Fatherland!, your brow with olive by the divine archangel of peace, for in heaven your eternal destiny was written by the finger of God") from the are printed at the feet of the angel. The value "Doscientos Pesos" is written again below El Ángel. To combat counterfeiters, the 2010 200 peso banknote was printed using cotton paper. The "Banco de México" at the top of the obverse used relief printing. In the light, certain features can be seen, including a "200" under "SERIE A", a watermark of El Ángel de la Independencia above the signatures, and the remainder of the map and compass on the obverse. The bell and security thread change color. Ultraviolet features were also applied to the reverse, and become visible when placed under a . General circulation notes (1992-present) 1992 note Obverse= |-|Reverse= The Bank of Mexico produced 200 nuevo peso notes in 1992, but did not issue them until 1994. Such notes are predominantly green and brown in color and measure 155 millimeters in width by 66 millimeters in height. An image of , a well-known Spanish scholar, poet, and who lived in New Spain from 1651 to 1695, is displayed on the obverse, with drawings of , an , and two pens to the left. The words "EL BANCO DE MEXICO" and "PAGARA A LA VISTA AL PORTADOR" are printed over a stain-glass window in the upper left corner, and underneath them are the serial number and the series. "MEXICO D.F.", followed by the date of issue, is written slantingly below the serial number and above a "200" in the lower left corner. To the left of this "200" is the value "DOSCIENTOS NUEVOS PESOS", with the first word being separated from the last two by Sor Juana. Above the word "DOSCIENTOS" are the signatures of Director General Miguel Mancera, the head of the Junta de Gobierno, and the Main Cashier. The caption "JUANA DE ASBAJE" is printed above the word "NUEVO". "200" is featured again at the upper right corner, with the series printed again to its left and decorative sprays displayed below. In the lower right corner, the serial number is displayed once more, above the letters "BM" inside a frame and the words "BANCO DE MEXICO". Specimen examples also feature four numbers at the top center, between "EL BANCO DE MEXICO" and the top of Sor Juana's head. The is featured on the reverse. "200" is printed at the note's upper left corner, with the words "BANCO DE MEXICO" and the seal of the Bank of Mexico displayed to the right. The value "200 NUEVOS PESOS" is featured again in the top right corner, and once more as simply "DOSCIENTOS" under the image of the convent. The logo of the Bank of Mexico is printed inside a decorative frame at the note's bottom right corner. 1995-2007 notes The second circulated 200 peso note was issued in 1995 as part of new D series of banknotes. The first type, printed from 1995 to 1998, slightly differs from its predecessor. The "EL" in "EL BANCO DE MEXICO" on the obverse was removed, and the "PAGARA A LA VISTA AL PORTADOR" was omitted, thus pushing the serial number and series (between A and Z) upward. The signature of the Director General was also removed, leaving only those of the head of the Junta de Gobierno and the Main Cashier. A new type, produced from 1998 to 1999, uses series designations consisting of two letters from AA to BG and from BN to BR, making it so the series is printed on two lines instead of one. In commemoration of the 75th anniversary of the establishment of the Bank of Mexico, a series (BH to BM) was unveiled in 2000, which features the words "75 ANIVERSARIO 1925-2000" under "BANCO DE MEXICO" on the obverse. This series was printed for a very short time, and the production of standard 200 peso notes recommenced later that year. An iridescent band was added for security on the notes issued afterward, and the "200" in the upper right corner was redesigned, featured inside of a color-changing element that turns from green to gold. This series was produced until 2002. A new type was later introduced. A square tactile pattern ( ) for visually impaired persons was added in place of the series designation to the right of Sor Juana's head, and the series was now displayed underneath the "200" in the upper right corner, where the sprays previously were. For security, all notes printed from 1995 to 2007 are composed of cotton paper. 2007-2008 notes The Bank of Mexico introduced its most recent 200 peso banknote in 2007. It is predominantly green in color and has the same measurements as its predecessors. An image of Juana Inés de la Cruz similar to that found on earlier notes is featured on the obverse, with the caption "JUANA DE ASBAJE" printed below. Drawings of a book, an inkwell, two pens, and a library window where Sor Juana worked are all displayed to the left of her likeness. Above these items is the text "HOMBRES NECIOS QUE ACUSÁIS A LA MUJER SIN RAZÓN, SIN VER QUE SOIS LA OCASIÓN DE LO MISMO QUE CULPÁIS:(...) SATIRA FILOSOFICA" (English: "Foolish men who accuse women without reason, without seeing that you are alone to blame") from a work by Sor Juana, and the title "Banco de México". The signatures of the Governor of the Bank of Mexico and Main Cashier are featured below the drawings, accompanied by the serial number. A 3D thread is present to the left of the images. "200" and "Doscientos Pesos" are printed vertically near the left edge of the note, and a book and pen are featured above at the note's upper left corner. An incomplete map of Mexico and a compass are noticeable to the right of Sor Juana's portrait, and become complete when viewed against the light. A vertically-oriented "200" is featured in a square to the right, with the words "MÉXICO D.F.", followed by the date of printing, and the series printed below, also vertically-oriented. The square tactile pattern from previous series is present in the bottom right corner, with the serial number printed again to the left and the words "BANCO DE MEXICO" written below. Instead of the Convent of San Jerónimo, an image of the Hacienda de Panoayan, Sor Juana's residence from 1651 to 1656, is displayed on the reverse. There is a view of the volcanoes and in the background. Above the image is the seal of the Bank of Mexico and the words "Banco de México", and below it is the value "Doscientos Pesos". The remaining portions of the map and compass on the obverse are featured between the seal and a vertically printed "200" in a square. The value, as "200 Pesos" is also present at the right edge of the banknote, where it is also vertically printed. A number of security features were employed in order to hinder counterfeiting. Certain elements on the obverse, including the book and pen in the top left corner, the value below it, the words "Banco de México", the words from Sor Juana's poem, the primary illustrations, the tactile pattern, and the words underneath the pattern are printed using raised ink, making them more touch perceptible. The book and pen change colors, and the 3D thread displays figures of a pre-Hispanic when viewed at certain angles. Microprinting and fine line printing patterns are also used. When viewed against light, the 3D thread appears as a band across the banknote, a security thread can be seen, the map of Mexico and the compass on the obverse become complete, and watermarks of Sor Juana and the value "200" become visible. Also, certain elements shine or can only be seen when exposed to a fluorescent light. References *Mexican Paper Money Category:Cotton paper Category:Mexican peso